Reward For The Deserving
by Demoninmysoul
Summary: Fate decided to be generous. The ones she Favours will get a nice reward. Pairings: Lee/Sakura, Temari/Shikamaru, PLANNED: Chouji/Ino, Kiba/Hinata, Tenten/Neji, Gaara/Sasuke, Iruka/Kakashi, Shino/Naruto/Shino. TWOSHOTS
1. Sakura

Sakura didn't know what happened to her. On morning she woke up, having her morning ritual, and going her way just like every day in the past three years, and then she saw Him! It felt like she'd never laid eyes on Him before. He looked so strong and fit; he was all lean muscles and determination!

Now this is not to say she didn't know Him before. She respected Him, of course and she knew how good a shinobi He was, but she never paid much attention to him. The most was, when in the beginning she tried to dodge every attempt to get closer to her. But now…

Now she just couldn't stop staring. The spandex she ridiculed all the time showed the contour of his body perfectly, hugging his body like a second skin. The orange material so unsightly before, seemed to hint at the enormous weights He always wore, reminding her that He didn't stop training ever, becoming better and better and not stopping. Because He didn't think He was good enough and slack off, He didn't content Himself with mediocre performance. His goal was to be better than He was yesterday!

While the only thing she saw previously was His thick eyebrows, now they gave away to the whole picture. His wide, honest eyes, shining with the inner strength he possessed, the straight nose, thin but pleasant lips, and strong jawline that gave him a characteristic look. Now there wasn't a helmet like black substance on his head, but shining, rich black hair, moving with the wind, showing his temple and with it, that He had more of an oval face that actually attracted her.

Maybe it was abrupt, but she knew that she was now ready for a new love. It took her long years to get over her crush on Sasuke. She stayed single even longer, not wanting to compromise her career like she did in the beginning. Now Fate gave her the sign she was waiting for and she wasn't going to let it go! Not this time!

* * *

Little did she know, that actually She was the reward of Rock Lee.

* * *

**A/N.:** I'm planning on giving a similar story about the other pairs, but you can request which I should do next, what you'd like to read about! I'm always happy to see reviews!

2013.03.18.


	2. Lee

Rock Lee had a hard life. Not that he'd say so himself. He had a dream, just like everyone else. Most of the children in the village had more or less the same one as well. He wanted to become a ninja. So easy, so simple for some, and practically impossible for others.

Had he been a lesser individual, he would've quit when they discovered he couldn't use chakra. He was a dead last. He wasn't good at taijutsu, and was cut off from ninjutsu and genjutsu from the start. Others said he didn't have a chance. But he had a dream, and stuck to it stubbornly. No matter how exhausted, how hurt, how lonely, how miserable he felt, he didn't give up. So Fate gave him a gift in his sensei, Maito Gai. The man gave him the power, the means and the support he needed. Even if the others thought him useless, he finally had someone on his side, and that just gave him another reason to succeed.

But then Luck played a cruel trick, and he almost had to give up his dream, his life. There came another hurdle, making him choose between guaranteed but crippled life, or a fickle chance to get his real life back with the chance of death. He persevered, having the belief and with his sensei the guts to go for it.

He trained relentlessly after, advancing and living his life like every other ninja. He never stopped bettering himself, showing everyone who cared just what kind of person he was. The only problem was, no one cared besides his sensei. But his persistence, and his way of life gained the favor of Fate.

His gift was his love being returned after so long, another person seeing him after all.

* * *

**A/N.:** The other side of the coin. I hope you liked! :)

2013.03.18.


	3. Shikamaru

Life was okay. He had time to watch the clouds, sleep and even play shougi all he liked. He had interesting challenges at work in the Intelligence. Even if he wasn't all that enthusiastic to start the work, once he had a problem his brain churned and worked until he had all the possible solutions and then examined them until he had the best one.

He had mildly irritating but caring friends that forced him to have fun from time to time and he finally got his own apartment. Now he didn't have to fear his mother's voice screeching for him, giving him orders, guilt trips and scolding. He didn't have to see his father's ass whipped by her.

Now, he was in his father's shoes. He didn't have a mother, but an equally commanding and headstrong lover, who whipped Him and generally bossed him around. He just felt lucky her brothers were tied down in Suna as one was the Kazekage and the other had to stay to help out with the council, Kage duties, teaching and puppetry. So all in all he almost had a perfect life. Not an average girl, or job, but hey, it worked for his parents. He just hoped for the best… Or nice cloudy days to come.

* * *

**A/N.:** Yep, I imagine he was just given the order "Now you're taking me on a date." and it just went from there. I'm not even sure who is the rewarded here. :)

2013.04.04.


	4. Temari

Why? Why did Fate have to punish her so?

Her life wasn't so bad, to tell the truth. Konoha was a bit weird to live at at first, but she got used to it. Not that there were reason to complain about the cooler weather, the shades of the trees, the greater water supply or the lesser temperature swinging between night and day. She just wasn't used to it at first. She had friends here, and regularly visited Suna, as all the missions going there were given to her if she was available at the time.

She fit in with the Rookies quite good, seeing as Sakura, Ino and Tenten all were strong, violent women, what was one more? She got closer with Tenten though like Sakura and Ino were with each other. After the first chuunin exam, they were practically rivals. Well, at first only on Tenten's side, but when she got well balanced, and good enough. They trained together, sparred and went out eating, drinking, shopping or just hanging out.

But why, oh, why did it have to be Shikamaru? Of course it was her that started the relationship, knowing the other was too lazy to lift a finger. She had to concede, he was handsome, well built, and intelligent. He was practical and could deal with her personality precisely because he was so laid back.

So yes, he was attractive, but he was so exasperating sometimes! His attitude made her want to claw at something – most of the time his face.

But if dominating him wasn't satisfying, nothing was!

* * *

**A/N.:** Yes, now that I think about it, they are just perfect together. I can't really choose who to give who. Oh, by the way, I may do a Neji/Shika pairing too. And I'm open to suggestions of course.

2013.04.04.


End file.
